vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Granbell
Summary Shiki Granbell is an orphaned human raised by the residents of Granbell. He is currently traveling in space with Rebecca and Happy. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Shiki Granbell Origin: Eden's Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation, Levitation/Pseudo Flight Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (His Demon Machine Style: Heavy Fist violently made a large crater in the ground) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Casually just jumping did this. His punch violently made a giant crater in the ground) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Must be able to withstand his own blows) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range in melee combat Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least above average (Shiki said that he frequently did repairs on the robots of Granbell in order to keep them from falling apart) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gravity Ether Gear (重力のエーテルギア Jūryoku Ēterugia): By using Ether Gear, Shiki can control and manipulate gravity itself. He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls (by making gravity sideways), float in the air by making gravity upside down9, and make objects and people weightless to an extent. It is known as a power of the Dark Ages and Shiki describes it as a power he inherited from his grandfather. *'Magimech Attack: Heavy Fist:' Shiki's arm begins to glow for a brief moment and then he punches his opponent with enough force to rupture the ground in several places and destroy nearby buildings. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Center:' Shiki exerts an immense amount of force on an airborne target by boosting his own gravity and pulling the target to the ground. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Wave:' Shiki's palm is placed on the ground, creating spiral force that pulls the targets towards him. *'Magimech Attack: Heavy Fist Wild Dance:' Shiki's fist begins to glow and he initiates a barrage of punches onto his opponents causing them to be thrown away. *'Magimech Attack: Heavy Spin Kick:' Shiki's leg begins to glow while in midair and releasing a spinning kick onto his targets. *'Magimech Attack: Heavy Bullet:' Shiki creates a sphere of energy made of gravity from his fist and throws it onto his target pushing them back due to the heaviness of the attack. Shiki's_Heavy_Fist.jpg|Magimech Style: Heavy Fist Shiki's_Gravity_Center.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Center Shiki's_Gravity_Wave.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Wave Shiki's_Heavy_Dance.png|Magimech Style: Heavy Fist Wild Dance Shiki's_Heavy_Spin_Kick.png|Magimech Style: Heavy Spin Kick Shiki's_Gravity_Ball.png|Magimech Style: Heavy Bullet Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shiki is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat which, when combined with his Gravity Ether Gear, he was capable of overpowering the robots of Granbell at ease. Mechanical Skills: Shiki frequently did repairs on the robots of Granbell to keep them from falling apart Gallery Volume_1_Cover.png 0002-023.jpg DnBSJz2U0AAWgXn.jpg Chapter_3_Cover.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Eden's Zero Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8